


Bifurious

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sice attempts to give her love confession letter to Kurasame...and fails miserably. However, she does a much better job getting her feelings across when the unexpected recipient of the letter decides to spend some time with her and their relationship blossoms. Starring Sice and Seven, with the rest of Class Zero plus their commanding officer as the supporting cast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, Sice, I do have to admit, I admire your bravery." Seven gave her classmate a smile, slightly nodding her head. Sice stood frozen, replaying the events of the last minute or so in her mind: the confession was in her hand, Kurasame was approaching, she turned the corner and she held the letter out to…Seven. It was like she'd appeared out of thin air. No warning whatsoever. She was just suddenly…there.

"I also have to admit," Seven continued, "That you caught me completely off guard. To be honest, I'd never thought about it…" This was probably a good time to break the news. Sice tried to find the right words.  _This shouldn't be this difficult,_ she thought.  _All I have to say is it was for Kurasame and not…dammit, this whole situation is stupid._ "I know," Seven said with a bright expression. "Let's hang out and get to know each other better! We can go to the library, or hang out in my room or your room, or maybe take a walk around the—" "Seven," Sice interrupted. "…How about…we…uh…yeah, let's just…hang out in my room."

***

_What the hell was I thinking?_ Sice asked herself as she sat on her bed across from Seven, who was silently reading a poem. "Wow," Seven said, handing the work back to Sice. "I never really took you for the poetic type, but at the same time it doesn't surprise me." Sice took her poem back from her…companion. "Don't mention it. I don't show these to just anyone, you know."

There were a few seconds of silence during which the two girls merely looked at each other. Sice was the first to break eye contact. "Well, uh," she said, standing up, "I'm gonna…take a shower. You can entertain yourself with whatever's in here, I guess. I'll be quick." Seven's eyes remained on the younger girl's face. She looked troubled. Perhaps the shower would help her sort out whatever was going on in her mind.

Five minutes later, Sice exited her bathroom. Seven glanced at her gray sweatpants, then her green tank top, and then finally laid her eyes upon the wet silver mane draped over her shoulders. "What?" Sice asked, noticing Seven's wide eyes.

"…."

"Sev?"

"Oh! It's just…"

"I'm all ears, Miss Articulate."

"You look really nice with your hair down is all," Seven said, smiling. Flustered, Sice sat down. "Uh, thanks." Seven gently touched Sice's arm. "Hey, is something wrong?" Sice looked away. "No, it's just…No one's really ever said something like that to me before." She looked back and made eye contact with Seven. "So, thank you."

Seven smiled at Sice's reddening face. She said nothing, but slowly moved her hand down to rest on top of the other girl's hand.  _Okay,_  Sice thought.  _I seriously need to get this over with._  "That letter was actually meant for Kurasame," she blurted out. Waiting for Seven's reaction, Sice grew tense, her heart pounding in her ears.  _I should be relieved. But I'm freaking out. Man, what is this crap?!_

"I should've seen that coming," Seven said calmly, giving a shrug. "I didn't really think I would be the type you'd go after. Sorry about this…mix-up. If you want, I can go." "Don't go," Sice said hastily, gripping Seven's arm. "I'm not good with words but what I'm trying to say is I've never shown anyone else that poem I let you read and for some reason you make me feel a little less crazy but you also make me even more crazy like when you smile and I guess I just realized it today but you're making me feel something and I don't know what that feeling is and I'm kind of confused and I don't know, I just like you being here so don't leave yet."

Seven stared at the normally confident girl who was now red in the face and pouring her heart out. She raised a hand to Sice's face and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. "If you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you," Sice said, though it was a bit difficult to take her seriously given the look on her face. Without warning, Seven leaned forward and kissed Sice's lips for a good two, maybe three seconds, and pulled away. "Do you know what that feeling is now?"

Sice seemed to go back to her normal self for a moment, giving a slight grin. "Yeah, Sev. I think I know now. Next time, though, we're going on a real date."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Class dismissed," Kurasame announced, and most of Class Zero immediately left the room. Trey remained, pulling out the book he'd been studying before class had started. Sice stayed seated as well, gazing across the room at Seven, who was making a few last-minute notes. She hadn't even noticed Jack approaching from behind. "Hey, Sice," he said, slightly startling his classmate. "Do you have that super long formula in your notes? We went over so much today, I only got to jot down about half of it… " Sice flipped through her notes and pointed to a formula written in red ink, then returned her gaze to Seven as Jack copied it down. She didn't take notice as several minutes passed and Jack began to observe her. Seven sighed and put down her pen, smiling at the fact that she was able to memorize the last ten sentences or so of Kurasame's lecture and write them down before she forgot. Seeing that smile, Sice's normally tough facially expression softened just a little bit, and that was enough to make things click for the boy beside her.

"Oho, I get it," Jack said, a grin taking over his face. "What?" Sice asked, her stern look returning instantly. Jack lowered his voice and moved a little closer. "It looks like someone's a little bicurious." Sice quickly grabbed Jack by the cape, her glare as cold and sharp as her scythe. "It looks like someone just made me a little bi **furious**. Now piss off if you wanna live to see tomorrow." She eased her grip on his cape and then pushed him aside, making room for her to exit the classroom.

"Yeesh," Jack said after his angry classmate was gone. "What exactly did you say?" Trey asked, looking up from his book. Jack contemplated whether to tell the truth about the incident that had just occurred. With some shock and fear still in his system, he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being. "I…just made a bad joke."

Trey nodded, giving Jack a suspicious look, and returned to his reading. Seven shook her head while suppressing a chuckle. A bifurious blundering babe, that Sice. She'd definitely have to tease her about that on their date. Bifurious…

***

"I'd almost forgotten we were allowed to leave campus," Sice thought out loud. She took a sip of the milkshake Seven had bought her and kicked a small rock out of her path. The pair walked along an old paved path that was rumored to not have seen much use in recent years. When Seven had inquired as to why this was, a few people mentioned a different path that had opened that was wider and passed several landmarks. Perhaps most people preferred the scenic route. The one advantage this path had, however, was the view of the sunset.

"Get a look at this," Seven said, stopping at the top of a hill. Sice took her eyes from Seven's face and then gaped wonder: the hill was tall enough to give a view of the ocean, which shimmered as the setting sun painted the sky different hues of yellow, orange, and red. "It's beautiful, Sev," Sice said, and for the first time since she could remember, she smiled a full smile, her eyes lighting up and her teeth showing.

Seven smiled back. "I'm glad you like it." The two of them stood there looking at each other for a while, smiling wordlessly until Seven burst out into laughter. "We probably look like a couple of idiots." Sice began to laugh a little as well. "You mean  _you_ look like an idiot." Seven rolled her eyes, still smirking. Finally, Sice extended her hand slightly. "Hey…do you wanna hold hands the rest of the way?" A little surprised, Seven hesitated for a moment, and then reached for Sice's hand. "Yeah. That'd be nice."

***

"You two look rather…content," Queen observed as she joined Sice and Seven on a couch in the library. "Yeah, and?" Sice asked, annoyed. "Oh, nothing," Queen said, trying to ease the mood she'd inadvertently just ruined. "I'm just glad you're having fun." She immediately redirected her attention to a thick,  **thick**  book. Sice and Seven continued their discussion about the different colors of roses, trying to ignore the slow accumulation of their classmates around them. Rem and Deuce had slowly made their way over and eventually took seats across from the pair, and then Ace appeared behind Queen. Cater seemed to arrive out of nowhere, then Cinque, Eight, Nine, and even Machina. Trey and King remained at a table a safe distance from the group, but were obviously paying attention to the situation.

"Okay," Sice said, irritated. "What in the hell do you guys want? Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?" The members of Class Zero exchanged looks. After a few frantic seconds, Queen cleared her throat and spoke up. "Well," she said. "We, as a class, wanted to congratulate you on your relationship." She smiled weakly as Sice's annoyed expression turned into a death glare.

Sice stood up. "Wait, where are you going?" nearly half the class asked as she began to walk. Not looking back, Sice uttered, "I'm going to kill him."

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait," Jack pleaded. "I didn't tell them, I swear! I wasn't even sure if you two were—" "Then why the hell did the entire class come to the library to 'congratulate' us?" Sice asked, ready to strike with her scythe at any moment. Jack slowly inched back, admitting, "Okay, I did tell Queen you had a thing for Seven. But then word spread like wildfire; it was totally out of my control." Sice lowered her weapon just slightly. "You dumbass…"

"When you two left campus," Jack continued. "Just about half of Class Zero decided to follow you. I warned them not to but..." "Wait," Sice interrupted. "Are you telling me they were  _spying_ on us?" Jack gulped, and then nodded slowly. Gritting her teeth, Sice turned on her heel and began walking away. "I hate these idiots…"

***

"So it's out there in the open, huh?" Seven asked. "No thanks to the gossip queen," Sice grumbled. Seven smiled a little and moved closer to her companion sitting on the other end of the bench in the main garden. "You seem embarrassed, Sice. I take it you weren't ready to let the others know we were together yet." Staring into space, Sice tried to come up with a response. "I guess…maybe it's that. Or the fact that it's none of their business." She sighed. "I guess maybe I just wanted to get past this weird discomfort first. I feel strange for some reason. Like, I need to get out of my comfort zone and stay there until I get over it." "Hm…" Seven responded, taking a moment to think. "I've got it." Sice raised a brow. "Huh?"

Seven glanced around the garden: plenty of people walking around. Good. She stood up and took Sice's hand, pulling her to her feet. "Sev, what are you—" Seven cut her off abruptly by capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Sice's eyes widened with surprise, and then slowly closed as she returned the kiss. Seven pulled away slowly and smiled, leaving Sice in a mesmerized state. She then abruptly announced to anyone within earshot,

"Excuse me, everyone. My name is Seven, and I would like you all to know that I am BANGING SICE."

A deathly silence followed, and then students began to whisper began all over the garden. Sice stood frozen, trying to make sense of what had just happened. Was this real life? Was it some kind of cruel prank? A strange dream maybe? Why? It wasn't even true. Yet, anyway. "No going back now," Seven said, putting her arm around Sice's shoulders. "So, did that help any?" Sice lowered her head. "You're a cruel being, Seven." She paused for a couple of seconds. "But…maybe that was for the best. Even if it was a jackass move." Seven let out a laugh and started walking with her partner. "Come on, let's go to my room. I'll make it up to you."

***

Sice sat in the chair by Seven's desk, staring. She couldn't recall having ever seen Seven this flustered. Then again, the older girl was only wearing a pair of white panties and a matching bra. "I figured that if I embarrassed you like that," Seven stammered. "Then I guess I should let you have a little fun at my expense…or something like that." Sice raised a brow in interest. "Oh? What kind of fun are you suggesting, exactly?"

Seven's face turned a dark red. "I…" She turned around and took a deep breath. Turning back around, Seven uttered, "I'm going to give you a lap dance!" with a slightly shaky voice. Sice's jaw dropped just slightly, and then a smirk overtook her face. "This  _is_ gonna be fun." Seven pouted as she walked closer to Sice and sat somewhat awkwardly in her lap.

"Hey," Sice whispered.

"What is it?"

"Don't worry. I'll love whatever you do."

"…Thank you, Sice." A small smile made its way to Seven's lips. "I think this will be a confidence-building experience for both of us."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terribly corny. Just like my poetry. I hope you were able to enjoy it anyway! ^-^

"So," Queen's said, suddenly appearing behind Seven. "You're going to next week's ball with Sice, I presume?" Seven scanned the bookcase she was standing in front of. "Actually," she said, reaching for a thin, aged work. "We haven't talked about it at all. But if she wanted to go, she would have brought it up by now. I'm not one for dances myself…why do you ask?" Queen cleared her throat. "Well, you see, on behalf of Class Zero, I have come to you to humbly request that—" "You guys want to see Sice in a dress." "That's…correct. So, Seven, do you think that you could attend and perhaps persuade Sice to accompany you?" "Sorry," Seven chuckled. "I may be her girlfriend, but I'm no miracle worker." Queen's shoulders slumped as Seven began to walk away. Mission: failed.

A little later, Seven found herself standing on the roof of the academy, admiring the sunset. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar voice spoke behind her. "Hey," Sice said. "Pretty nice view, huh? Reminds me of that one time…" Seven nodded in agreement. "It is similar, isn't it?" "We should come out here and watch the stars sometime," Sice suggested. Seven smiled. "Yeah. That'd be nice. How about…next week, while everyone's at that ball?"

Sice held Seven just a little tighter. "Minimal to no interruptions? Sounds perfect to me. I'll even bring you a present." Seven took Sice's arms from her waist and turned around to face her. "I look forward to it," she said, smiling before giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. There was something about being in each other's presence that just made the two of them happy. Sice laughed. "What's with that dorky grin?" She poked Seven's cheek. "What's with  _your_ dorky grin?" Seven asked, poking Sice's forehead. Sice stuck her tongue out. "You're so mature," Seven said sarcastically. "I know I am," Sice said. "Hey, let's go get some dinner, yeah?" "Sure. But you're paying."

***

The night of the ball arrived quickly, though some days had been filled with pleas for Sice and Seven to attend, and thus felt longer. Sice had told Seven to come to the roof at nine. There were four minutes left until then. She double-checked to make sure that the setup was right. Blanket: check. Pillows: check. A couple more blankets: check. Snacks: check. They shouldn't need any candles; the lights around campus were plenty…they might even obstruct the view of the stars.

Sice's thoughts were interrupted when Seven walked onto the roof. She was wearing pajamas as Sice had requested, and she was wearing them well. Sice sat on top of three blankets. "Come on over," she said, patting a space beside her. Seven walked over and sat by Sice, laying back almost immediately. "Watching the stars really was a good idea." Sice lie back and looked up at the sky. "It is pretty amazing, huh?" They lay in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful night sky.

"I told you I'd bring you a present," Sice said. She reached for a crumpled sheet of paper in her pocket. "So…uh…oh man, this is harder than I thought." "What is it?" Seven asked, turning on her side to face Sice. Sice pushed her nervousness aside and opened up the paper. "I've never written a poem specifically for someone before so, it's not my best. But, I hope you like it…" Even though it was dim, Seven could clearly see Sice's face reddening. She smiled and waited for Sice to begin reading.

"Seven, like sin, you are deadly; you control me.

You are in my mind, every hour of every day and every night.

Like an addiction, I crave you, your splendor and your wisdom.

The touch of your skin and the sound of your voice, they liberate me.

I am free from the poisons of this world when you are with me;

You heal me with a spell I never knew existed, something so powerful I can hardly believe it.

I was broken but you took my pieces and made something beautiful. You filled the holes in my existence.

You took what was once a void and made it overflow with something otherworldly.

There is a feeling I experience every time I think of you, when I look at you, when I touch you, when I hear you, smell you, taste your skin.

There was no one word to describe this feeling, so they made one up. And now I finally know its meaning. I know how to use that word. The word 'love.'"

Sweating a little, Sice continued, "I love you, Seven."

Seven's heart was racing, though she didn't display just how flattered she was. She cupped Sice's cheeks. "Sice, that was beautiful. I love it." The heat from Sice's cheeks almost burned. "And I love you." She leaned forward to kiss Sice, slowly, gently, then pulled away, and then leaned back in to kiss her again, and again, and again. It was unending. Their tongues danced, none of the passion subsiding. The small gap between their bodies closed, and they were there: bliss.

Sice finally pulled away to catch her breath. "You know," she panted. "I'm expecting you to marry me one day." Her rapid heartbeat gradually slowed down, and the pounding in her ears ceased. Seven took her hand and gave a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

The End


End file.
